


Broken

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Implied Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: I push your head under the water. You thrash about, though I do not let you up. After a good minute, I sigh and lift your head from the water, once more. I give you that harsh, questioning gaze, and you know what it means. “I-I’ll be good…” You whisper to me, voice hoarse from your earlier screaming. I smile, gaze softening, as I lift you from the water. I hold you close, cradling you like a baby. “Good doll…” I purr into your ear. I knew you’d admit you were mine, eventually.





	Broken

               “Be mine?” Lotor asked. The Question was innocent enough… If you ignored the context. Pidge was currently tied and bound on the floor. Lotor was kneeling in front of her smiling hopeful.

               “You betrayed our trust! I’ll never be yours!” Pidge screamed. Lotor’s eyes narrowed.

               “Are you positive?”

               “The answer is no Lotor.”  Lotor cupped her face.

               “Don’t worry, darling, you’ll be singing a new tune soon.” Pidge glared at him and tried to bite his hand.

               Her screams filled the air. Lotor stared at the remote to the device before lowering the wattage. The electric current that had been shocking Pidge for the past few hours stopped. She gasped for breath for a good minute. She glared weakly at Lotor. He stared back with a bored expression.

               “Will you be mine, love?”

               “Never.” Lotor switched the device on high, Pidge’s screams filling the room once more.

               “Just say the word and all this will stop, sweetheart,” Lotor said entertained.

               Days had passed since she had last eaten anything substantial. Lotor gave her just enough food between ‘lessons’ to survive. She was starving. The door opened. He entered with a plate with just a few small pieces of food. His leftovers she assumed.

               His hand dug into her hair. He pulled her up like that to sit in his lap while he kneeled, the position was awkward and uncomfortable. He let go of her hair and used that hand to plug her nose while his free had picked a piece of leftover. Pidge held her breath in defiance as long as she could before she started to gasp for air. Lotor took the opportunity to shove a scrap of food into her mouth. He forced her to eat it then dragged out of the room to endure more torture.

               “Please say you’ll be mine, beautiful.” Lotor kissed Pidge gently, in complete contrast to the cruel way he burned his mark onto her. Pidge screamed. Her throat growing raw from it all.

               “The answer is no.” She managed to gasp out, voice hoarse and barely audible.

               He shoved her head into the water. He waited until the bubbles started to slow before pulling her back up for air. He gave her a questioning glance. She spat water at him. She didn’t even get time to catch her breath as he forced her down again. He waited a few minutes before bringing her back up. She coughed up water.

               “Will you be good now?” Lotor asked. Apparently, she didn’t respond quick enough because he shoved her back down into the water.

               She thrashed around under his grip. Lotor pushed her even further out onto the water.   He waited a few minutes before he slowly pulled her out. He gave her a cruel questioning gaze as she coughed up even more water, shaking. She stared at him trying to catch her breath.

               “I… I’ll be good.” Her voice barely audible. Lotor pulled her out of the water.

               “You’ll be mine,” Lotor asked starting to release her from her restraints. Pidge starting sobbing. She nodded not trusting her own voice. He pulled her to his chest. “Good Doll.” Her broken sobs were accompanied by Lotor purring.

               He broke her. It took days, but he finally broke her. She’d be his and stay with him, by his side, forever.

               He took the rest of the day, and the next day to put her back together how he wanted. He bathed her in floral scents, dressed her in clothes he always wanted to see her in, gave her something substantial to eat, and taught her that she was only safe by his side.


End file.
